it's my life and i will cry if i want to
by tammycote
Summary: what if Sara's story played out a little different. Nysara
1. The wedding

Nyssa stood on the roof of a building in sterling city as the lance/queen wedding went on below. Her men on every other nearby building, acting as security, making sure that no one got through and interrupted the wedding.

'Our men have the wedding surrounded,' explained James, Nyssa's right hand man and one of the few people that she would trust with her life.

'Good, I don't want anything to interrupt this wedding,' demanded Nyssa, not taking her eyes off the scene below her. She could clearly see Oliver standing at the end of the aisle, fidgeting as he waited for his bride to arrive.

She could also clearly see his team sitting among the other guests, looking they didn't spend every night fighting the under belly of this city, especially to the cops that where sitting on the other side of the aisle.

'Are you sure that this is a good idea?' Wondered James, standing just behind his best friend. Watching with Nyssa as the wedding march started and the guests stood as the bridal party started to make their way towards the alter.

'I just needed to see them one last time,' replied Nyssa, as she took one last look at the woman she loved and their 4 year old daughter.

'6 months,' James reminded her, '6 months and this should all be over,'

'They are better of without me,' said Nyssa, the sadness only clear to someone who had know her their whole life. 'Being here is what they need. Look how happy they are...they need this...they need their family.'

James took into account that they where currently alone and could therefore be blunt 'You're their family to...that girl loves you, I mean why else would she put up with all your crap for the last 5 years.'

'James...' Started Nyssa angrily but he interrupted her once again.

'Nyssa you need to get your head out of your ass and ask that girl to marry you because she is the only person that has ever truly made your happy.' Replied James, before he walked away leaving Nyssa to follow behind him at her own pace. After taking one last look as Oliver and laurel exchanged vows.


	2. The bridel shower

Sara stood to the back of the crowd as she watched Laurel open her presents. Today was Laurel's bridel shower and while Sara really was trying to get into the mood and be excited for her sister. At this very moment Sara would give anything to be back home with Nyssa, curled up on their sofa watching Disney films with Amira.

'You look like you could use this,' said Thea, snapping Sara out of her day dream.

'What?' Wondered Sara, looking at the younger girl, who to her would always be the little girl that used to follow her around.

'Drink' repeated Thea, holding up the drink she had gotten for Sara.

'Thanks speedy,'replied Sara, before taking a sip. Doing the math in her head as she asked. 'Should they actually be serving your alcohol?'

'Ha if I have to put up with the giggling hyenas over there I am going to need some help...' Replied Thea Downing the rest of her drink. 'Plus owning a club has its perks.'

'I forgot how annoying Laurel's friends where,' smirked Laurel, placing her arms around the younger girl. 'One of the perks of letting everyone thinking you are dead.'

'Other than your cutie pie daughter and hot wife,' laughed Thea, before her face fell when she realised what she had said.

'oh my god Sara I am so sorry,' said Thea, as she turned to the other girl. 'I didn't mean...'

'It's fine,' replied Sara, unable to hide the sadness in her voice. 'Nyssa was gorgeous and we loved each other fiercely and totally, but she is gone everyone acting like she never excited will not take away pain of losing her.'

'How has Amira been dealing with her mom's death?' Question Thea, placing her head on Sara's shoulder, offering her any comfort that she could. 'It most be hard for a 4 year old to get her head around the fact that she was never going to see her mom again.'

'She refused to believe that Nyssa is gone and keeps insisting that Nyssa is just gone away for work and that she will be back soon,' explained Sara, looking at her phone for the millionth time, scared in case she missed a call from her father. 'That is why I was in two minds if should have even have left her tonight. Her whole life she has always been with at least on of us.'


	3. The fear

I have have changed the name of nysara daughter.

Sara took a deep breath as she took in the scene before her, after 6 long years she was finally 'home' or what used to be her home. The Sara that left Sterling City 6 years ago doesn't exist anymore, in her place was a 26 year old girlfriend and mother who would rather spend her nights curled up with her family than falling out of some club.

'Mommy I'm hungry,' whined a small voice from the back of the car.

'I know baby,' replied Sara, choosing to speak Arabic that the little girl was talking. 'Mommy is to, I know how about we get something to eat and then go and visit grandpa,'

'Ok I can give him my picture then,' replied the little girl, happy that her mother had once again started the car and her music had restarted.

An hour later and they where once again back in the car after grabbing a quick meal at big belly burger.

'Ok baby girl lets not tell your mama that the first thing I did when we got back to sterling was to take you to a fast food restaurant.' Laughed Sara, only to realise that jet lag had become to much for her little girl, who was fast a sleep twisted into a position that make Sara sore just looking at her. She was always amused at the most uncomfortable places her daughter could fall asleep in.

'Ok dad,' muttered Sara quietly so she would walk the little girl. 'I hope that you are ready for thr biggest shock of your life.'

As Sara drove closer to her old family home she was over come with fear. What if her dad took one look at her and told her that he never wanted to see her again, that he wished that she had died when the gambet went down. But before she could turn around and drive as fast as she could back home to Nyssa, when she knew that she was loved and wanted. Amira made a soft grunt in her sleep, reminding her mother why they where doing this know. Nyssa and Sara had both agreed that Amira deserved to know her family and them her. They had also agreed however that if the lances decided that they wanted nothing to do with Sara and Amira, then Amira would be to young to understand what was going on and the pain of her rejection.


	4. dad

Detective Lance had just finished a 12 hour shift and was looking forward to getting home and relaxing. Plans that was scrapped when he finally arrived home and he realised that there was a car blocking his driveway. A car that once he got closer to, he could clearly see that there was someone in the driver side.

"Hello," said Quentin, knocking on the window to get the person's attention. "You're blocking my drive way."

As the window wand down he could finally see the driver, Quentin thought he was going to pass out. Everything else seemed to disappear as he looked at the one face that he would never see again.

"Sara?" whispered Quentin, feeling like someone had punched him in the gut, "how!"

"Hi dad,"

Stepping back so that Sara could open the door, before pulling her into his arms as soon as she was close enough.

"Sara," whispered Quentin, as he halt his daughter tightly to him, afraid to let him go in case this turned out to be a dream. "How?"

But before he could finish his question he was interrupted by a load cry coming from inside Sara's car.

"Crap," said Sara, as she pushed her father away and opened the back door.

"Shhhhhh," breathed Sara, dropping back into the Arabic that was familiar to both of them. "Its ok baby, mummy's here."

Quentin could do nothing conceal the look of shock on his face as his daughter turned back to him with a small child in her arms.

In the last 6 years, Sara had gone over how this scene would play out and what she would say, but standing here now, the only thing that came to mind was.

"Dad I would like you to meet my daughter Amira," said Sara, placing a kiss on the top of Amira's head.

"Baby girl are you going to say hello to grandpa?"

"No," mumbled Amira, refusing to move her face from her mother's neck.

"Sorry, we have been travelling for over 12 hours," apologised Sara, trying to explain why her daughter was reacting the way she was. "She has actually been really excited about meeting her grandpa. She has drawn a picture of you."

"Let's get her inside," said Quentin, realising that they where still standing in the middle of the street. "We can talk once you get her settled."

"Thanks," said Sara, as she rubbed her daughter's back and placed another gentle kiss on her forehead.

20 minutes later when Sara meet her father in the living room, she couldn't help but notice how much the house had changed since she walked out of that door 6 years ago.

"Daddy," said Sara, gently, not wanting to scare her father anymore that she already had.

"Sara," said Quentin as he jumped up and once again hugged her youngest daughter "how? Queen told use that you died when the boat went down,"

"I think you can call him Oliver," laughed Sara, as she sat down on the sofa, as she tried to get herself mentally ready for the questions that she knew was going to come. "I mean your daughter is about you marry the guy."

"You know about that?" wondered Quentin, unsure hoe Sara was going to react.

"American newspapers and TV stations weren't the only ones that covered the prodigal son's return from the dead," explained Sara, happy to stay on 'safe' topics for as long as possible. "A lot of foreign counties covered the story, as well as their engagement."

"And your ok with it, asked Quentin, needing to know that now that he had both of his daughters back his girls in the same city, he didn't want Oliver Queen to come between them again.

"I made a lot of mistakes 6 years ago but even then I think that I always knew that Oliver and laurel belonged together."

"But are you ok with it," repeated Quentin.

"Yes dad, I'm fine," replied Sara, but when she saw the look of disbelieve on his face she once again insisted "I'm fine with it, really. In fact I have been in a relationship with someone for the past 4 years and she is one of the best things that has ever happened to me,"

"She?" asked Quentin, picking up on Sara's slip right away.

"Yes," replied Sara, slowly, kicking herself mentally. This was really not how she expected her father to find out that she was bisexually and in a loving relationship with another woman.

"Yes her name is Nyssa," explained Sara, her face aglow, Quentin could clearly see that Sara loved this woman. "She's...perfect."

As she said this last statement Sara couldn't help but laugh, she could clearly picture Nyssa's face if she was here to hear Sara describe her as perfect.

"Well perfect for me and Amira anyway," smiled Sara. Nyssa was a safe subject for her as she would much rather talk about the woman that she loved then the hell that she when through before meeting Nyssa. But before Sara could say anything more the pair where interrupted by... "Dad are you here."

Laurel had clearly let herself in as Sara could hear her moving about in the hall. "There is a strange car in your drive way,"

"Laurel," breathed Sara, looking at her father with fear in her eyes. Of all the people from her life here in sterling city, Sara was under no allusion that Laurel would never forgive her for what she had done. But even she did not expect what was about to happen.

"Laurel," called Quentin, we are in the living room."

"We?" asked Laurel, her voice getting louder the closer that she got to them.

"Dad no...," exclaimed Sara, her body filled with fear. She thought she was strong enough for this but she's not, she couldn't face Laurel. She was trapped though so even she wasn't ready there was no where to go as Laurel walked into the room.

"Hi dad," said Laurel, unable to see Sara from where she was standing "did you get a new car?"

"No its mine," said Sara, deciding to bit the bullet and face her sister. "Sara?" whispered Laurel, looking as if she had seen a ghost "how? Oliver told us that you had drowned."

"When the Gambit when down," started Sara, weary still of how her sister was going to react, "I was washed overboard, but I managed to cling onto a bit of wood...that was the last time I saw Oliver. I was drifting for days until I was seen by a passing ship."

"And then what?" asked Laurel, not trying to hide her anger. "You decide that none of us matter enough to you that you could so much as send a text...hi I am still alive...Sara"

"Laurel," started Sara but was shot down by her sister.

"No," snapped Laurel, "for once in your life you are going to listen to what I have to say. This 'family' no longer revolves around you, or what is left of it anyway."

Now that Laurel had started, everything that she had been thinking and wishing that she could say to Sara for the past 6 years all come out.

"Laurel stop," said Quentin, who could clearly see how much this was hurting Sara.

"No dad, she needs to know the truth," shouted Laurel, before turning back to her sister, "she needs to know that it is her fault that you and mom got a divorce. That she is the reason that you started drinking, that you are an alcoholic. That she is the reason that my mother is refusing to go to my wedding, because she claims that it will bring up to many bad memories o f what happened to Sara."

"Laurel," shouted Quentin, trying to get her attention but she once again ignored him as she continued to scream at Sara.

"You know what, I wish that you had really died when the ship wrecked or better yet never had been born."

By this point Sara was crying, tears falling so hard that she didn't notice her daughter rush into the room and start to hit and kick Laurel.

"What the hell," said Laurel in shock as she looked down that the small child that was attacking her, while shouting something at her that laurel could not understand.

"Don't you dare touch her," snapped Sara, grabbing Laurel's arm before she could push Amira away. "Your right I do deserve anything that you throw at me and more. But you never raise your voice or your hand to my daughter."

"Your daughter," asked Laurel, looking between her sister and father in shock. Before Sara had got on that boat with Oliver, she had never been a child person. Preferring to spend whatever free time she had parting and running after boys. Back then laurel would have gone so far as to say that Sara would never had her own children, but as she watched her little sister comfort her daughter, in a language that she didn't understand , Laurel couldn't help but think that she had stepped into some type of twilight zone.

"How old is she?" Demanded Laurel, doing the math in her head, trying to figure out if the girl could be Oliver's daughter.

Sara ignored her sister and instead turned to tell their father telling him, "I need to get Amira back to the hotel, she is tired but I will phone you tomorrow."

As her sister walked past her with answering her question, Laurel reached out and grabbed Sara's arm, pulling it so hard that she almost dropped her daughter.

"HOW OLD IS SHE?"  
What happened next happened so fast that when asked about it later no one could tell exactly what happened. Only that one minute Laurel was holding Sara's arm and the next minute Laurel was lying on the ground in agony and Sara was rushing out the of the door clutching her daughter to her chest.


	5. hospital

An hour later a frantic Oliver Queen came rushing into the hospital, after receiving a message from his future father in law to say that Laurel has been in an accident and was currently been treated for a broken arm.

"WHEREISSHE? WHATHAPPENED? IS SHE GOING TO BE OK?" demanded Oliver as soon as he got to the information desk. Not even posing to take a breath.

"Sir I am going to need you to take a deep breath and calm down," explained the nurse in charge of the desk. A lady who after 20 years on the job had seen pretty much everything that you can imagine but even she was taken back to the great Oliver Queen standing in front of her. "Now who exactly are you looking for?"

"My fiancé ADA Laurel Lance was brought in with a broken arm," explained Oliver, his voice trembling with fear. "Her father phoned and told me that they where bring her to this hospital."

"Of course Mr. Queen," said the nurse, as she typed the information into the computer. "Just let me...

4 floors above his head Laurel was currently getting her wrist set and placed in a cast while at the same time deflecting questions on how exactly she managed to break her arm, with out getting her sister arrested for GBH and her niece taken into care.

"This is a really bad break," explained the doctor, as he placed the finale piece of plaster paris on her arm. "How did it happen again?"

"The heal on my broke as I was walking as I was walking into my dad's living room," replied Laurel, trying to bit back the pain that was shooting up her arm.

"It's just that you don't normally see this type of break with a simple fall," said the doctor, as he tried to gently get Laurel to admit that someone had broken her arm.

"I don't know what to tell you one minute I was walking through the door and the next minute I was on the floor and my arm was bent in a way that it really wasn't meant to bend."

"Are you sure that you don't want something for the pain?" asked the doctor, as he watched Laurel griping the edge of the chair she was currently sitting on so tightly that her knuckles had gone white. "This is going to hurt like a bitch for the next few days,"

"I'm fine," insisted Laurel, trying to down play the pain. "I have quite a high pain threshold and if I can help it I don't like to take medication."

She knows that the doctor more than likely could see through her lies but it was the only thing that she could think of without revealing the truth. That 2 years ago she was addicted to pain medication and that it was only Oliver coming home and him making her realise how bad she had gotten, getting her to accept help, that she hadn't lost her job and the fact that the ADA was a drug addict wasn't splashed over the front page of every paper in the city.

"Look I understand that you may want to protect the person that did this to you," the Doctor informed her, bring the topic back to how she broke her arm. "But if you father or fiancé went as far as to break your wrist, how far will they go the next time."

"WHAT," Laurel all but shouted at him, shocked at what he was saying and angry that anyone could think her dad or Oliver would ever lay a hand on her or any woman for that matter. "I already told you that I broke my arm when I fell and if you continue to spread those lies I will have you arrested for defamation of character."

Before anything more could be said the curtain surrounding Laurel was pulled back and Oliver rushed in.

"Laurel..." breathed Oliver, as he rushed to her side as he visually tried to determine what injuries that she had and any of them where life threatening. "What happened? You dad said that you had come kind of accident and that I needed to come here right away."

"the heal of my shoe broke," explained Laurel, as Oliver placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head and drew her into a side ways hug, while making sure that he didn't hurt her anymore than she already way. "And when I fell I landed on my wrist breaking it in two places."

"But you are going to be ok right," asked Oliver, the worry clear to hear in his voice.

"I'm fine," repeated Laurel, gripping Oliver's hand in her good hand. "They are letting me home as soon as my cast has been finished."

"How are you so calm?" asked Oliver, who was really expecting Laurel to be freaking out. "You have a cast on your arm and we are getting married in 2 months?"

"It will be fine,"

Realising that Laurel was not going to go into any more details until they where alone, Oliver decided to change the subject and instead asked the doctor.

"Is there anything I needed know?"

Before joking

"Aside from the fact that I need to dump all of Laurel's heals as soon as I get home," knowing that it would get a raise out of Laurel.

"You dare touch my shoes and you can say goodbye to your suits,"

Both Laurel and Oliver went quite after this as the doctor put the final touches to the cast and explained exactly what Laurel would have to do for the next 6 weeks before telling them that they would need to make an appointment for 2 weeks time.

30 minutes later when they where finally alone in the car and on their way back to the Queen estate.

"Ok what really happened?" demanded Oliver, who knew that the story that Laurel told the doctors was a pack of lies. "I know that you didn't go over on your ankle, I have seen you running in heals a lot bigger then the ones that you where wearing today, better than most people can run in trainers."

"your right," replied Laurel slowly, unsure how she was going to tell Oliver that Sara was still alive, because even though he never mention it, Laurel knew that he still blamed himself for what had happened to Sara. "This isn't going to be easy to hear but I need you to listen to everything that I have to say before you say anything."

"Laurel you are starting to scare me," said Oliver, glancing quickly at Laurel before looking back at the road in front of him. "Who hurt you? Laurel you know that I will do anything I can to protect you,"

"It's not as simple as that," said Laurel, taking a deep breath

"Laurel you are starting to scare me," said Oliver, pulling over the side of the road so that he could give Laurel he full attention.

"Ok," said Laurel, taking a deep breath before starting her story. "What I said before about being at dad's was true. I went there to ask him about dinner tonight, but when I got there he wasn't alone."

"Laurel..."

"Oliver, dad wasn't alone, Sara with along with him," explained Laurel, tears starting to burn the back of her eyes as she fought to hold them in.

"Sara," repeated Oliver, his face going as white as a ghost as he tried to get his mind around what he was being told. "Laurel it can't be Sara, I was there, I could do nothing but watch as she washed overboard. There is no way she could have survived. We where in the middle of no where, there was no why she could have swam to safely"

"She claims that she halt into a piece of debris until a passing show found her." Laurel repeated what Sara had told her. "That's as much as I know."

"That's still doesn't explain how you broke your arm," replied Oliver, still trying to process what he had just learned. "What's Sara coming back got to do with you breaking your arm?"


	6. earthquake

As soon as Nyssa arrive back in Nanda Parbat she quickly and quietly made her way to her father's temple, as she did she couldn't help but wonder again why her father demanded that she come back here, rather than join her daughter and her beloved in Sterling City.

"Finally," snapped Talia, who was relaxing on one of the chairs, her back to the door that Nyssa had just come through. "You where meant to be here an hour ago,"

"Well I am here now," said Nyssa, take the empty seat beside her sister.

"What did you poor little birdie hurt a feather and need you to kiss it better," asked Talia, doing nothing to hide exactly what she thought of Sara. Ever since Sara had come into Nyssa's life, Talia had done everything in her power to break them up. Making sure that everyone knew that Sara was only with Nyssa for her money and that Nyssa was just too blind to release that she was just using her. Hatred that was just made worse when Ra's gave Sara the coveted name 'Ta-er al-Sahfer'."

Now Nyssa had learned a long time ago to let anything that Talia said go over her head, her sister was a bitch whose favourite pastime was pissing her off but 5 years ago Talia got a new target when Nyssa saved Sara and ended up falling in love with her. An added bonus was that Sara was Nyssa's weak spot and Nyssa would gladly kill anyone that dared to lay a finger on her.

With in a blink of an eye Nyssa had Talia pined to the chair, her hands around her neck. "that is the last thing you ever say about Sara, if you go within a 10 mile radius of her or our daughter I will happily snap your neck before you can so much as say 'I'm the Spare',"

"Nyssa leave your sister alone," said Ra's as he walking in to the room, acting as if watching your children trying to kill the other was an everyday occurrence. "You can kill you sister later but right now there are more important things to take care of."

"Father," acknowledged Nyssa, as she sat back down.

"What I am about to tell you must not leave this room," demanded Ra's as he took stood before his children. "It has come to my attention that we have traitors in our mist."

"What?"

"Who?"

"A few months ago a trusted source came to me with evidence that Malcolm Merlyn is planning to destroy a large part of Sterling City." Explained Ra's, this face totally blank, well when you have lived as long as he has you learn to only show to other people what you want them to know.

"WHAT!" shouted Nyssa, angry that her father knowing kept this information from her when he knows that Nyssa's family where currently on their way to possible death. "Sara and Amira are on their way there now; hell they should have already arrived."

"Don't you get it," snapped Talia, "there is more important things there your little birdies, he knows everything about us, who we all are, where this village is, if he gets caught and if he manages to get one person to believe him he could bring us all down with him and then you can say goodbye to you birdies for life because you will either be dead or in jail."

"My source believes that he is planning to set off come kind of bomb," explained Ra's, moving in front of Nyssa so that that her way was blocked. "And that he plans on exposing the league and implicating us in the murders."

"Father I need to worn Sara," pleaded Nyssa, knowing that he viewed love as a weakness but she know that she would never survive if Amira and Sara died.

"I have people watching Ta-er al-Sahfer and Phoenix," explained Ra's, as he placed his hand on his youngest daughter's shoulder. Yes he may not beleave in love but even he knew if Sara and Amira died he would lose his daughter forever. That she would bring down entire countries to get to the people that she believe killed her family. "People that I trust, people that I know would lay down their lives for them without a second thought."

"Father..."

"I have sent word to the original Canary, she and her team will protect you girls," explained Ra's, deciding to go into a little for detail much to the shock of Nyssa and Talia who had grown up hearing the stories of the legends that where the birds of prey. Hearing stories of how the whole team had die in a blaze of glory before they where born. "But I need you and your sister to find the traitor and those among our ranks that would think to join him."

Just then the room started to shake violently almost as if a small child was shaking a toy and they where the pieces inside.

"Take cover," shouted Ra's as he stumbled for the safety of his desk as the room started to crumble around them. Unable to see and having no way of knowing if they got to safety, Ra's had no choice but wait and hope that he hadn't just called his children to their death."

On the other side of the world Malcolm Merlyn sat on his office watching the satellite feed on his computer as the start of his plan played out. Once the Al Grul family where dead he would ascend to be the rightful leader of the League of Assassins and the world would kneel at his feet.

If anyone knows the Arabic word for Phoenix or Harrier can you please let me know, I can only find it online in the Arabic alphabet and I am not sure how to write that on an English computer.

(While google-ing the league of assassins to get the right spelling of Sara's league name and the name of their base, I came across a list of league members; one of them was Dinah Drake. On the same site when I clicked on Sara's name it mentioned that Sara was the daughter of Quentin Lance and Dinah Drake. Sara's mum is a member of the League of Assassins as well, well according to that site anyway...a fact that I decided to use for this story)


	7. sara hears

Sara was once again on the hill over looking Sterling City wondering why she had ever thought that it would be a good idea to come back here. Laurel was right it would have been better for everyone if they continued to believe that she was dead. She would give anything to be back in the safety of Nyssa's arms.

"Ok baby," Sara talked to the little girl in the back seat of the car. "Which direction should we go?" trying to make up her own mind which direction she should go. Turn left back to Sterling or right to the airport and Nyssa.

Just then there was a knock on the car window shocking Sara and making her jump in fright.

"Hello officer is there a problem?" asked Sara, as she winded down the window and was face to face with a young male police officer who looked to be around her age.

"It has come to our attention that you have been sitting here for some time," explained the officer, gesturing to his partner who was standing at the back of the car. "Are you having any problems with your car?"

"The car is fine," explained Sara, giving the officer a smile and hoping that he doesn't notice that she had been crying. "I am just trying to decide which direction we should go."

"Can you step out of the car please?" asked the officer, mistaking her red eye for her being on some kind of drugs, rather then the fact that she had been crying.

"Sara," breathed the second officer as soon as she did what she was told and he could clearly see her face. "How?"

"Hello Uncle John," said Sara, smiling through her tears as she turned to one of her father's oldest friends.

"But how...?" Repeated the older man, as he gave his goddaughter into a hug, tears in his eyes as he took in the girl that he never thought he would ever see again.

"It's a really long story," explained Sara, as she returned his hug.

"Does your dad know your here?" asked detective Carter, changing the subject having known Sara long enough to know that the only way you where going to get any information out of Sara was if she willingly gave it up.

"That's actually where I am coming from," explained Sara as her voice once again.

"Mommy I want out?" interrupted Amira from her seat in the back of the car.

"Its ok baby mommy is almost finished and then we can call mama," said Sara, falling back into Arabic, as she opened the back door and knelt down so that she was eye to eye with her daughter.

"Sara?"

"Uncle John this is my daughter Amira," explained Sara, dropping back into English as she looked over his shoulder at him. "Amira this is a friend of mommy's" Sara explained to her little girl. "Can you say hello?"

"hello," repeated Amira, her face half hidden by her car seats head rest as she studied him, not entirely sure what to make of the man currently towering over her mother. "Are you going to make mummy cry to?"

"No sweetie," John assured her before giving Sara a confused looking.

"Laurel wasn't exactly happy, when she found out that I was still alive," explained Laurel biting back the tears that once again threatened to fall.

"I'm sure she was just shocked and didn't mean what she said," said John, trying to play peacemaker between his 2 nieces.

"I'm pretty sure that she meant it when she said that I was to blame for everything that has happened in the last 6 years," said Sara, moving a little bit away so that Amira wouldn't hear what they where talking about. "That she wished I really had died when the Gambit went down and that I deserved everything that has happened to more since it did."

Just then before anyone could come up with a good enough response, a new report came through the radio that had Sara running back to the car in search of her phone, muttering please be ok, please be ok.

Reports are coming through that an earthquake registering 6.3 on the rector scale has hit the northern region of Tibet, news is still coming in but the Tibetan government is saying that so far 40 are believed to have died with 100s more injured. But that number is expected to rise dramatically as rescue teams are currently still unable to reach any of the villages higher up the mountain. Although aerial footage of the area shows that many of them have been totally destroyed.


	8. finding out

3 hours later Sara was once again back in her father's house, her phone glued to her ear as she paced the room, as she phoned every number that she could think of that might get her information on where Nyssa was and if she was ok.

"Nyssa please phone me as soon as you get this message," begged Sara, as she left maybe her 1000th message for Nyssa. "I am starting to get really worried now."

"Sara you need to stop and take a deep breath," said Quentin as soon as his daughter had hung up her phone and was no longer in speaking in a language that he didn't understand. "Come eat something,"

"I'm not hunger," replied Sara, punching more numbers into her phone

"Sara..." said Quentin, but before he could finish what he was going to day. Quentin's phone beeped.

"It's from Laurel," explained Quentin, summarising the message that he had just received. "She said that we need to watch the news now...it doesn't matter which channel and that it is really important that we watch."

It was only when Sara heard what was being said that she actually started watching.

My name is Moira Queen, I am the acting CEO of queen consolidated and God forgive me, and I have failed this city. For the past 5 years under the threat for my life and the lives of my family, I have been complicate in an undertaking with one horrible purpose. To destroy the glades and everyone in it. I realise now that my families safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act Occur. But you need to know that the architect of this nightmare is Malcolm Marlon. Yes and I have proof that he has killed dozens in pre suit of this madness including Adam Haunt, Frank Che and my husband Robert Queen. Please if you reside in the Glades. You need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it please...he has already sent off one of these machines off in Tibet simply to kill one business rival.

As the news conference ended Sara couldn't believe what she was hearing. The parents of 2 of the people closest to her sister, people she had known her whole life may have killed the woman that she loved.

"Can this really be true," wondered Quentin, trying to get his mind around the fact that the mother of the man his oldest daughter was about to marry, had just admitted to taking part in planning to kill hundreds of people.

The only response that he got was a half cry from his youngest before she made a mad dash into the next room to make sure that her little girl was ok.

"Sara what are you doing?" demanded Quentin, as Sara rushed around making sure that all the windows where secure and the blinds and curtains where closed. But when he didn't get a response from Sara, Quentin did the only thing that he could to get her to focus on him and mindful of what happened when Laurel confronted her. He stopped in front of her before saying "Sara talk,"

"Dad it's a really long story," explained Sara, as she checked that all potential entrances where covered. "and now is not the time, you need to go to the station, their are going to need all the help they can get if they are to save the people of the glades before what ever machine they have goes off."

"And what about you and Amira?" Wondered Quentin, scared that if he left them alone, when he came back Sara would be gone and he would never see her again.

"We will stay here," said Sara, placing her hand on his arm. "Once you leave I will place the house on lockdown. No one will be able to get in or out without me knowing."

"Sara..."

"Daddy I can take care of myself," Sara assured him, "I am not the same girl that left here 6 years ago. I had to grow up really quickly and learn how to take care of myself."

Just then Quentin's mobile phone and house phone started ringing at the same time, making them both jump.

"See your city needs you," said Sara, looking at the id on the screen of her father's phone.

"Fine," said Quentin reluctantly, knowing that it was pointless to fight with Sara when she had made up her mind about something. "But I have one conduction."

"Name it,"

"I want Laurel to hid out here with the two of you,"

"Dad no you saw what happened the last time we where in the same room together," said Sara, hoping that this was kind of joke, "if we have to be here for god knows how long we will end up killing each other."

"Sara you just saw the news conference," Quentin reminded her. "God only knows how much danger your sister is in, surround by the Queens."

"Dad you know Ollie would do anything to protect Laurel," insisted Sara, "Ollie would give his life to protect her."

"Maybe," admitted Quentin, "but I never thought that Moria Queen would plan to kill hundreds of people other."

When Sara had no response for that Quentin decided to go in for the kill

"Sara I need you to know that both safe."

"Fine but it not my fault if she tied up under the stairs when you get home," Said Sara, giving in reluctantly and causing her father to laugh as Sara has been threatening to do this to Laurel since she was a little girl and she was angry with Laurel.


	9. league

Quentin had been gone about 30 minutes when Laurel showed up, not at all happy that she had been ordered here by her father when Oliver and Thea needed her.

"Good you finally here," said Sara as her opened the front door, turning around before Laurel could answer.

"Don't act like this is 6 years ago," snapped Laurel, walking into the house banging the door closed behind her. "The only reason that I am here at all is because dad left me no other option."

"Look I don't have the time or quite frankly the energy to fight with you at the minute," snapped Sara, turning back towards her sister. "You need to make up you mind and quick, either you trust me and be civil or you can leave and go back to you psycho mother-in-law. I am sure that they made sure that their houses where safe...right."

"Sara..."

"Look I have a scared and confused 4 year old in the next room, who may have just lost her mother today," Said Sara, unable to hide the pain that she was feeling as she said those words. "So the last thing she needs is to have to witness her other mother and her aunt fighting and arguing."

"Mother"? Repeated Laurel confused by the words that her sister had used.

"What?" asked Sara, stopping before she walked back into the room that Amira was currently in.

"You said mother and other mother," explained Laurel

"I have been dating a woman for the past 5 years," explained Sara, getting straight to the point since Laurel already hated her anyway what was the point in worrying about giving her one more thing. "Nyssa was in Tibet for business and I haven't been able to get in contact her since the earthquake hit."

"Oh my god Sara,"

"They're here, they're here," shouted Amira over a loud noise that seemed to fill the whole house.

"Who is here," shouted Laurel, placing her hands over her ears in a vain attempt to block the noise.

"Our ride out of the potential damage radius," explained Sara, picking Amira before grabbing the bag that she had left the front door.

The scene that met Laurel when she walked of the door made Laurel stop in shock. She had only been inside for a few minutes at most, how had the empty street (everyone was trying to as far away from the glades as they could) was now filled by a large, what looked like a cargo plane.

"What the hell," asked Laurel, unable to keep the shock from her face,

"Are you coming?" asked Sara, with a laugh before continuing to the plane, knowing that her sister would follow eventually.

When Laurel finally caught up with her sister, she was surprised to see her sister wrapped in the arms of a tall Blonde woman, who seemed to be comforting Sara in a language that she couldn't understand. But that was nothing compared to the surprised that she felt when she witnessed her niece ran to an older woman, shouting grandma before jumping into her arms.

"Ms Lance, welcome aboard," said a man who looked to be in his 50's.

"What's going on?" wondered Laurel, feeling like she had just woke up in some parallel universe, "who are you people?"

"We are friends of Sara's," spoke up a girl who looked like she couldn't be much older than Thea. "We seen the news report and wanted to make sure that Sara and Amira we ok,"

"And you decided to use a cargo plane to get here?"

"Why don't we all get settled," said the man that had first greeted Laurel when she walked onto the plane, "we need to get off the ground as quickly as possible."

For the next two hours the plane flow over Sterling City, as they waited for the news to come through that it was finally safe for them to land. During this time everyone was running around, speaking in a language that Laurel didn't understand. And feeling like she was getting in everyone's way, Laurel had spent the last hour and a half in the corner of the room, watching the way that everyone interacted with each other, as well as the fact that they all seemed to treat Sara as if she was royalty and seemed as if they where all deferring to Sara for all decisions.

"Ms Lance if you come this way I will show you somewhere that you can check in with your father and fiancé." Said a young man with a slight accent, who looked like he couldn't be much other than Thea.

"Who are you people? What is this place? Why do you treat Sara like she was god?"Demanded Laurel in a tone of voice that normally reserved for murderers during cross examination.

But he ignored her just like everyone else she had spoken to in the last hour and a half.

"The beloved has instructed that you are shown all comforts while we stop what is happening."

"The beloved?" wondered Laurel, refusing to follow him until she got some answers.

But before he could repeat the company line, a woman in full tactical gear walked up behind Laurel and dismissed him in the same language that Sara and the others had been speaking.

"miss lance I need you to follow me," said the woman, who Laurel realised was the same person that had been huddled with Sara since they arrived and who seemed to be in charge of this little...group.

"What the hell is going on," demanded Laurel once again. This time having to do as the woman said, when the woman placed her hand between Laurel's shoulders and applied pressure, forcing laurel to move forward and as Laurel walked she couldn't help but think that she was walking to her death.

But it was only when they arrived at a well furnished room and the door closed firmly behind them, that the woman seemed to lose her evil facade and become more...human...for want of a better word.

"I know that this is going to be hard to take in," said the woman, gesturing to the seat across from where the one she was taking. "But I need you to listen to everything I have to say,"

"What? Are you going to tell me anything more shocking than that my sister, who everyone thought was dead, is actually alive and has a girlfriend and a kid." Snipped Laurel, who felt like her head was going to explode with all the 'surprises' that her had got in the last 24 hours.

"Oh you have no idea," said Sara, who was leaning against the door, making Laurel jump in surprise.


	10. Author note

sorry that it's been so long since I updated...I have 2 ways to continue the story but I can't make up my mind which one to go with so I need you help so I

1) do a cross over with agents of shield (if I do this some of the AOS team will be related to either Sara or Nyssa)

2) do totally oc characters

if I want to get the chapter I am working on finish and uploaded I need to finally make up my mind


	11. Past

Almost everyone wants an AOS cross over which was actually my original idea, but I started to second guessing that people would want it because they are two different universe's so it's nice to have everyone input.

Oh and I know more about Marvel then I do about DC so if anyone has any characters they would like to see that me know...at the end I will include characters that may be included (my favourite characters.)

4 Years previously

Sara had now been with the league for 6 months and was slowly been introduced to the way it worked. Until now she has been living under the protecting of Nyssa Raatko or as she liked to introduce herself as Nyssa Al Ghul heir to the demon, ever since Nyssa pulled her out of the ocean. Even when Nyssa was sent on assessment the fear that followed in her wake meant that everyone treated her like she was made of glass, which was why she was shocked when half way through her morning training she was suddenly summoned to the leer of the demon.

As she walked the darkened halls, passing clusters of assassins as she went, Sara couldn't help but fear what was about to happen. Had she done something that would mean that she was going to be sent away? Had Nyssa's father decided that enough was enough? Was he going to kill her for making Nyssa weak...something that Nyssa's sister had been telling everyone that would listen since the say they had met?

By the time she had arrived at the door she had resigned herself that she was going to die, after cheating death 2 twice she was finally going to meet her maker at the hands of the father of the woman she loved. After only being with the league Sara knew that she had no option but to face death straight on, that if by some miracle she managed to get out of the village down the mount ion, Ra's men would find her and kill her and her family. She shuddered to think what they would do to Nyssa for bring her here in the first place.

"Your late, "snapped Talia, who was standing at her father's side looking like someone had just told her that Sara was to be the next heir.

Ignoring Tali, something that she had been practicing in the last 6 months especially since Tali had walking in on her and Nyssa before telling everyone that would Sara was a whore that was sleeping her way into the league and that Nyssa was weask who would bed anyone with a pretty face putting her before the league.

"My lord," said Sara, giving the customary league bow "you requested me,"

"Leave now," ordered Ra's, waving a hand to the members of his league who where guarding the temple. "I wish to speak to miss lance alone."

"You to Tali," Ra's ordered, when it became obvious that she was not following the men out.

"of course father," said Tali, shooting a look at Sara, well lets just say that if looks could kill, Tali wouldn't have needed to spend most of her life training under her father.

"Take a seat" said Ra's once they where finally alone. "we have lots to discuss"

As Sara sat before the demon she went through everything that she had learned from Nyssa in the last 6 months to try and hide the fear that was threatening to take over her...Not that it mattered as he was able to see right through her.

"Sara i believe it is time to tell you the truth about all of this," said Ra's gestured leaning back in his chair, while at the same time making Sara feel like he was leaning very her, invading her personal space. "About the real reason that you where permitted to stay here, alive, to start a relationship with my daughter even after you showed such disrespect during our first meeting."

Now Sara may be a lot of things, none of them good especially if you asked Laurel, but she wasn't stupid and she had learnt quickly to fear everything that Ra's said and did. She was still not sure how she is still alive after she basically laughed in his face during their first meeting, but she wasn't about to look a gift horse in the face. She knew that one word Ra's and she will never see Nyssa again.

Deciding that it would be best for her to keep quite for now, instead Sara decided to focus on keeping all emotion from her face. Something that shehad been working on with Nyssa and although she was not perfect yet, she was getting better.

"I am sure that by now you have heard the stories of the birds of pray," stated Ra's, who knew that the women where treated like legends by the current members of the league and that most of the younger recruits hoped to be as good as them some day.

"Of course," replied Sara, confused why Ra's was bringing up what amounted to a bed time stories for the new recruits. "Nyssa explained their true story to me, how they died at th

"There is parts of their truth that even my daughter does not know," stated Ra's as he pulled a stack of papers from inside his robes, placing all but the top page on the table by his chair before holding out the piece of paper for Sara to take. "This is the only known picture of the birds of pray"

"What? How?" Wondered Sara, who felt like someone had just sucker punched her. "The people in this picture...their my family..."

"About 40 years ago a young girl wondered into one of the villages a little bit down the mountain, she couldn't have been any more that 13 or 14. It quickly became apparent that she was not a normal little girl," continued Ra's, as if he hadn't just dropped a huge bomb shell onto Sara.

"Sir?"

"She would tell people who was going to die next, that they where going to be attacked by rebels. Everything that she told them come true within days."

"I don't understand?" Said a confused Sara, who was trying to understand what this had to do with her, since it took place long before she was even born.

"By the time I and a group of my men arrived, it was to late, continued Ra's as if Sara hadn't opened her mouth. "Every man, woman and child had been killed. There was bodies lying in the streets. After sending my men out to see if by some miracle anyone had managed to survive, not that I had much hope that they would. 30 minutes later though we found someone."

"The girl," breathed Sara, who was becoming enthralled with his story against her better judgment. As she was well aware that at any moment Ra's could kill her without a second thought and this time she wouldn't come back.

"She was wounded," explained Ra's, finally answering Sara's question before carrying on with his story, once again taking a seat as he did. "Although she was some how still breathing when we found her although that didn't last very long. She did manage to tell me something before she died, something that I believe censured you and your place among my worriers." As he said this Ra's removed a piece of paper from the stack and handed it to Sara.

"You are the first person to see this since that day and one of a handful that knows of it existence" Ra's told her, not that Sara heard him as her full focus was on the page in her hand or more specifically the words on said page.

Two warriors each born of one of the great houses of Freyja. The first child will become one of the most feared warriors of her lifetime, men will fall at her feet in fear as she mercilessly drives her arrow through their heart. The second will be of heart, capable of great love and will have the power to concur the blackened heart of the dark warrior herself. Each child will be adorn the mark of the queens of the gods herself and tethered they will be granted access to the powers of the gods and will rule over mankind itself.

"What about Nyssa?" Asked Sara, finally looking up from the page after what seemed like hours, when in reality it was mar minutes. "What did she say about all of this...?"

"My daughter knows nothing of this prophecy," said Ra's "in fact no one know the truth of what is written on the paper except for the people in this room."

"How do u know that it was written about us?" Wondered Sara, confused why anyone would believe that she was worthy of sough power hell half the time she spent wondering when she was going to wake up from this dream. She didn't deserve to have someone like Nyssa love her and she definitely didn't deserve to become for all intents and purposes a god, able to rule the human race. Power she was sure she didn't want, what if she did something wrong that couldn't be fixed, hell knowing her she would end up doing something that would end life on Earth as we know it, it would just be her luck.

"Nyssa was the first child born with the mark in my family in living memory and when you where brought here it quickly spread that you too had the mark."

"Which is why you allowed me to stay, why you didn't demand that i either start training right away or that i be killed. Why you said nothing when Nyssa and i started dating." Said Sara, slowly starting to realise just how much Ra's has been manipulating them since the minute Nyssa pulled her out of the ocean. Hell since she was born, Nyssa was the youngest child, by right she shouldn't have been named heir over her two sisters.

All of a sudden there was a large wushing noise that seemed to fill the whole room instantly putting them both on guard as they never had people arriving by helicopter.

Natasha (black widow)

Hawkeye

Maria hill

Peggy Carter

Steve Rodgers (captain America)

Skye (daisy)

May

Coulson

Bobbi morse

Lance Hunter

Also thinking about including batman


	12. Death

As I am writing this tweets from Katrina law are popping up on my phone and I have just realised without meaning to I named nysara's daughter after katrina's cat.

They had been in the air for a few hours now and laurel was currently trying to stay out of everyone away. Every person on this plan was currently rushing around trying to find any information that they could, including Sara who was currently helping the young Asia agent, Skye she thinks she is called although she could be wrong as she was sure one of the others had called her daisy at some point. From what laurel could make out from the chatter between them, Skye/daisy had managed to hack into the police feeds as well as a few other to monitor what was going on on the ground. Sara was helping to translate anything that wasn't in English, apparently Sara could now speak 5 languages.

Laurel was so lost in thought that she almost walked into the kitchen of the plane until the sound of 2 people talking snapped her back to reality.

"Did u see the look on her face," said a male voice, barely controlled anger evident even through the closed door.

"Hunter you need to calm down," said a female voice

"Bobbi she has worked so hard to over come what she went through in that year before Nyssa pulled her out of the ocean." Replied the male voice "and after only being back in this city for what...about 24 hours she is back to being that scared little girl who would have a panic attack if she was in the same room as an adult male."

"Hunter what happened back then wasn't your fault," insisted the woman, who laurel now knew to be agent Bobbi Moore, the agent that had greeted Sara when the first arrived on the plane.

"Maybe not," said the man 'hunter' "but it wasn't you that triggered a panic attack so bad that she had to be sedated. It wasn't Nyssa that Sara pleaded with not to rape her."

"Hunter..."

"Look I know that it wasn't really me that she was seeing..that she was pleading with...but it doesn't take away the way it felt when she looked at me like I was the monster that tortured her for over a year." Replied hunter, the anger in his voice was now replaced with pain. "It made me feel like she believed I was really capable of that..."

"And in the last 5 years you have proven again and again that you are nothing like those animals. Look at the way you warned all the men on the team they when not approach Sara or Amira unless Sara made the first move." Said Bobbi, as she tried reassure her ex husband "think of all the times that Sara has willingly let you play with Amira,"

Just then Laurel was brought back to reality when Sara suddenly appeared behind her, making Laurel jump when she said "oh how the tables has turned, where you not the one that used to scream at me for eavesdropping when we where kids?"

"Sara...i wasn't...i didn't..." Stammered Laurel, not sure what to say as she tried to process what she had just over heard.

"Its fine," said Sara as she learned against the door frame, a smirk on her face, before changing the subject, hoping to take Laurel's mind off what she just heard "but maybe you could help me, I seem to Remember a certain big sister who used to remind me every chance she got that listening to other peoples conversations would get me into trouble some day,"

"Funny,"

"I thought so." Laughed Sara.

The other side of the world

What was once the home to some of the best assassins in the world, was now no more that a pile of rubble. People that where luck not to be buried alive, where currently digging through the rubble in the vain hope that their loved ones where still alive, that they had to find a pocket of air. One of those people was James Carter, Nyssa's best friend since childhood and second In commend, who was currently directing a small group of assassins who was digging through the remains of the temple trying to find their bosses.

"Sir I've found something," shouted one of the lower assassins, as he pulled the remains of one of the great tapestries that hung in the great hall. A room that they knew Ra's and his daughters was in when the earthquake hit. This gave the others something to focus on as they all stumbled over the pile of rock towards the find area.

"No one leaves here until we find the Demon and his heir." Ordered James, who as the highest ranking member of the league currently present, had taken over leadership of the group left. "They are here somewhere and as long as we get to them before they take their last breath we can use the waters from the pit to save them."

It took another 5 hours of careful digging before there was another shout.

"I've found someone," shouted the female assassin.

"Who?" Demanded James, as he rushed as quickly as he could to the spot, not wanting to voice his hopes that the person currently being pulled from the rubble, a hope that quickly disappeared when he saw the condition of the body. Now James had seen and done many things in his life and was in now way squeamish, but the way the body had been squashed left him with an over whelming feeling that he was going to lose what ever food he had eaten today.

"Who is it," demanded James, fighting the urge to look away...to appear weak in front of his subornents. A question that went unanswered for a few more minutes as the remaining rubble was moved away.

"Talia," breathed James, when he was finally able to see a tattoo that he knew belonged to Talia, a tattoo that she had started as a teenager to mark each of her kills. "Prepare her for burial, there is nothing that can be done for her now." Years ago after seeing the effects that the pit waters had on the dead, the three sisters made a pact that if any of them died they would never put them into the pits, that they would mourn them and let them go. A pact that James had became a part of when Nyssa had explained it to him when it became clear that he would be going on a lot of missions with her.


	13. Ritual

12 hours after Laurel and Sara has set foot on the bus, they were once again back of their father's house. After Sara had checked to make sure the house was still intact laurel was currently making them both coffee, while Sara once again placed her sleeping daughter in her old bedroom.

"Make mine extra strong" said Sara, using her league training to sneak up on her sister and making her jump a mile in the air.

"Seriously Sara," snapped laurel as she moved to get a cloth to clean up the mess she made. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's not a good idea to scare someone why they are holding hot liquid."

"Sorry," said Sara sheepishly, as she moved further into the room.

After a few moments of quietness as Laurel finish making the drinks. Sara decided that they had waited long enough and any way this could be the last time they were alone for God only knows how long.

"I know it must be killing you," said Sara, as she leaned forward "not mentioning what you hear Bobbi and Hunter talking about."

"i'm so sorry Sara..." Set Laurel, as she stood with her back to Sara, her head bowed.

"what for?" Wondered Sara, confused. This was not the way she had expected the talk to go, especially since she knew that her sister couldn't have heard the whole truth as Nyssa was the only person she had told what really happened.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through the hell you were subjected to after the Gambet sank."

"Thanks..."said Sara not sure what her reaction should be or where laurel was going with this. "But there is nothing for you to be sorry for. It was my choice to get on that boat with Ollie, everything that happened after that was a direct result of my choices."

"sometimes I feel like it was my fault," breathed Laurel, unable to look at her Little sister scared that she would chicken out before she said what she needed to. "it took me a long time to realise...that I went on that boat to...And I've been slowly drowning all of those years... I sent deeper and deeper Into the dark water... And so when I saw you... So beautiful... And so alive...I... I realised I'm not those things... Not anymore... Which is why I reacted the way I did when I first saw you... So please... Please don't hate me Sara... Please."

By the time Laurel had finished the only thing Sara could do was pull her sister into a tight hug, as she fought back the tears.

"I've missed you so much,"

"I've missed you too," replied Sara, her voice breaking.

As the two sisters pulled back Laurel asked the question that had been on her mind since she had heard the two agents talk... Hell sense the moment she realised Sara had a daughter.

"Amira... Is she...Was she..." Stammered Laurel, unsure how to find the correct words.

"Did her sperm donor rape me?" Said Sara, going straight to the point, as she knew (Thanks to Nyssa's help) that if she kept it to herself it would end up killing her on the inside and creating a wall between her and her family... That would only push them further away.

"Yes... But She wasn't conceived during it. One of the many things that monster like to pass his time with, was to experiment on the people he held captive." Explained Sara, all emotion had left her voice, it was almost as if she was recounting the story that she had heard somewhere else.

"It was only about seven months after Nyssa had saved me that I realised what they had really done all those times they had knocked me out," continued Sara, A faraway look on her face as she recalled that day Nyssa had to tell her what they had discovered.

Sara was standing at the bedroom window as you watch the woman from the village prepare for the ritual that would bind her and Nyssa, a ritual that would tether them together for the rest of their lives. She had done a lot of thinking after the meeting with Ra's and why she didn't believe that she was going to come some all powerful God. She had cared enough from that other members of the league to know that this ritual was regarded as even more sacred then marriage. The fact that surprisingly didn't fill Sara would dread, The way it would have had if someone so much as mentioned marriage even a year ago. In fact surprisingly she was filled with excitement. She couldn't wait to be 'married' to Nyssa, since this could very well be the only chance they had, seeing as same sex marriage was still illegal in most of the countries of the world.

"Hello gorgeous," said Nyssa, using her league training to sneak up behind Sara and wrap her arms around the woman she loved.

"You have got to show me how you do that," demanded Sara, her heart racing...a reaction that is only partly due to the fright that Nyssa caused.

"And miss out on all of my fun," laughed Nyssa softly, as she placed a soft kiss on Sara's neck. Although she did make a mental note to train Sara to be more aware of her surroundings.

"What has your mind so occupied?" Wondered Nyssa, resting her chin on Sara's shoulder. "Have you changed your mind..."

Although Nyssa tried to hide the doubt that crept into her voice, Sara could clearly hear it.

"Baby," started Sara, as she turned in Nyssa's arms, before wrapping her arms around Nyssa's neck. "I have never wanted anything as much in my lives, as I want to be bound to you for eternity."

As she said this Sara could feel the tension leave Nyssa's body.

"I love you," whispered Nyssa, leaning in for a kiss that quickly deepened as the two women lost themselves in each other.

"I love you too," replied Sara, when the two women finally pulled apart when oxygen became an issue "no matter what hurtful or evil things anyone says to the contrary.

"What has she done now?" Demanded Nyssa, knowing at once who Sara was talking about.

"Just the usual,"replied Sara, dismissively after months of listening to Talia's lies, nothing she could say or do surprised Sara anymore, although she has been getting a lot more vocal since she heard that Bruce was dating Selina Kyle.

"I'm sorry,"

"For what? It's not your fault that your sister is an evil bitch who is only happy when she is making the people around her miserable." Replied Sara, placing a quick kiss on Nyssa's mouth.

"Still I'm sure that you didn't have to expect to have to deal with my phyco sister when we first got together."

"Knock knock," shouted a male voice, before the door slammed, making the two jump women jump apart. "i'm coming in, so you better cover any naughty parts that you don't want me to see."

"Seriously," groaned Sara, as she pulled away from her girlfriend, as Nyssa's best friend walked into the room with his hand over his eyes. "What are u...12?"

"Please...I have walked in on you two half naked to many times to not make a lot of noise when I enter a room that you are alone in." Replied James, still not moving his hand from in front of his eyes.

"I think your safe this time," laughed Nyssa, who was used to her best friend being overly dramatic.

"Your just jealous that my girlfriend is so hot," said Sara, pulling Nyssa closer and wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"Please my boyfriend is a lot better looking," said James, as he finally removed his hands, "and anyway she is like my little sister, that's just creepy,"

"James is there a reason that you came in here..." Wondered Nyssa, hoping to get to the point, knowing from experience that Sara and James could keep arguing all day.

"Or when you just hoping that you would have enough time to cock block us," finished Sara.

"The scout team has arrived back," replied James, looking Nyssa straight in the eye, knowing that she would know at once what he was talking about "it's time..."

"What scout team?" Asked Sara, looking between Nyssa and James "you don't have to leave yet, do you? The ritual is meant to take place in a few hours. Anima said that if it doesn't happen tonight, we will have to wait another 9 years before the planets are aligned again."

"I know," answered Nyssa, trying to find the right words, a task that was made all the harder because she wasn't sure how to tell Sara that she had been violated in probably the worst way imaginable.


	14. News

Things had finally calmed down enough for Oliver and Quinton to come home, both men felt more tired then they ever had been in their lives. Every muscle in their body was screaming out in pain and all the one that was to sleep for a week but first, they needed to make sure laurel and Sara where okay which was 2 men were currently rushing towards Quentin's house.

"Laurel...Sara..." Shouted Quinton the minute he had the front door opened.

"In the living room," show did laurel as she and Sara came rushing into the hall.

"Dad..." Said Sara, as she rushed forward to hug her father, as laurel did the same to her fiance.

" are you okay?" Asked Sara, as she pulled back from the hug, joining her sister in firing questions at the two men.

"Where you hurt?"

"How bad was it,"

"Did you manage to get the people of the Glades to safety?"

"It's bad," said Oliver, as Quentins told them. "That's an understatement, this whole city is like a war zone."

"But you're okay... Right?" Laurels repeated both sister's question, as she took her turn to hug her father, leaving Sara and Oliver to stand awkwardly to the side, unsure how to react around each other.

"Sara,"

"Oliver,"

Both of them said at the same time, before they once again spoke at the same time.

"You go first,"

"I wanted to..."

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

"okay you too need to stop talking in half sentences," interrupted laurel, he alone with her father was watching the interaction between the two of them.

"Laurel..."

"Look, I don't think I will ever truly be ok with what the two of you did back then," said Laurel, knowing that if they where ever going to move forward, then they needed to get everything out in the open. "But Sara, your my sister and Oliver...your my Oliver. We are getting married in 2 months, we need to start trusting each other again. Plus no matter how much Nyssa and I love you both, we can never understand the hell you went through."

"Nyssa?" Asked Oliver, giving Laurel a confused look.

"Oh right,"said Laurel, realising that Oliver was out of the loop on most of what had happened in the last 36 hours. "Nyssa is the woman that Sara has been dating for the past 4 or 5 years," looking at Sara for confirmation on this.

Just then Sara's phone beeped, signalling an incoming call that caused her to move away, while telling them, "I need to take this, it may be about Nys."

"What's going on?" Wondered Oliver, as soon as Sara was out of ear shot.

"Nyssa was in Tabit when Merlyn's machine went off, explained Quintin, giving his daughter a sad look. "Sara hasn't been able to get in contact with her since the news broke."

"Anything?" Wondered Laurel, as soon as her sister hung up the phone.

"That was Nyssa's brother-in-law," started Sara, trying to get her mind around what she had been told. "He just got word that they have found a body...its been identified as Nyssa's older sister Talia."

She says This Sara's legs gave out, the shock finally sinking in, the only thing stopping her from landing on the floor was Oliver catching her.

"Oh my god Sara," said Laurel, as Oliver gently placed her on a nearby chair. "Where you close?"

"No," said Sara, the words catching in her throat. "Talia hated me, she thought I was only with Nyssa for her money and she made sure to tell everyone who would listen."

"Then no offence but why are you so upset?" Wondered Oliver, earning him a slap on the chest from Laurel.

"She might have hated me, but she was still Nyssa's sister," snapped Sara, "she was still mum to s little boy who is only a few months older than Amira."

"Sorry," muttered Oliver, moving out of the way to make sure he didn't put his foot in if again.

"Did he have any news on Nyssa?" Wondered Laurel, as she took Oliver's place and gently took her sister's hand in hers.

"No," said Sara, her voice breaking as she told Laurel "but Nyssa was on her way to met Talia and their father. Which means that if Talia's dead and they where together at the time of the explosion, then that...means Nyssa..."

"Don't think like that,"said Laurel, taking her sobbing sister into her arms and hugged her tightly. "Not until you know for sure. Nyssa could have been already rescued but because she is unconscious no one knows who she is. Don't give up hope, look at you, we spent 6 years thinking that you where dead and yet here you are now."

"Laurel I just want Nyssa," sobbed Sara, "I just want Nyssa,"

"'Mummy?" Called a small voice from the top of the stairs, causing Sara to jump away from Laurel as she tried in vain to hide the fact that she had been crying.

"I'm here baby girl," said Sara, making her way towards her daughter.

"Mummy I miss Mamma," The three adults in the living room feeling helpless that there was no Way to help Sara and her daughter. That Nyssa was the only one who could take away their pain.


	15. Rescue part 1

loved the new captain America film...in some parts it was really funny

As the ceremony was taking place that would bind Sara and Nyssa together forever In Tibet. On the other side of the world a miss mash team, consisting of shield agents, League members and Merks where surrounding and the abandoned factory.

"are you sure this is the right please?" Asked glance Hunter, One of the said Merks. As he crunched dine behind a bush, as though there wasn't much need as he didn't think there was anyone but them within a 5 mile radius. "Because it doesn't look like there has been any body here in years,"

"that's what that Intel said," replied shield agent Isabel Hartley, Who was hiding behind a nearby bush, "and anyway you should know by now that not everything is as it seems on the outside."

"Ya just look at my ex-wife," The hunter, A statement that caused a grown to come from behind a nearby tree.

"why did you have to get him started again?" Demanded a male voice, "and you are not kidding anyone, you may claim to hit her and call her all the names under the sun but we all know that the minute you are alone in the same room for longer than five minutes you are at it like rabbets,"

"okay that's enough," interrupted Isabel, knowing that if she did and they would just keep arguing and more than likely alert the targets that they were there.

"You can all do you want about hunter and bobbi when this is all over,"

Hunter open does to argue back but before anyone else can order one word and large explosion could be here on the other side of the compound. Making every member of their team jump into action.

"Secure the child," shouted one of the league members and heavily accented English as he and a number of other Similarly dressed people ran passed them.

"we will take care of any hostiles,"

"You heard the man," said hunter, Who was the only person that really knew who these strange dressed people really where. Which is way trip give them all a disbelieving look, I have four of people with mediaeval weapons where really meant to over power and army of men with machine guns.

"Trust me, The people in there have no chance," insisted hunter, as he quickly made his way towards the building closest to them, they've guns at the ready in case they met anyone that league members missed.

"remind me who we got into this," wondered Isabel, as they made their way inside without getting shot at by snipers.

"Because Hunter, is once again trying to get into someone's panties," replied trip, from his spot bringing up the rear.

"The kid's mother is an old family friend," explained hunter, trying to give them enough information to keep them happy with out endangering Bobbi Sara or any of her family, and anyway it wasn't strictly a lie as Nyssa and Bobbi had been friends since they where kids. " when she called and asked for help I was happy to offer our services and anyway she is head over heals in love with the kid's other mother."

"Other mother?" Repeated Trip, his voice full of laughter, "let me guess you tried it on and she knocked you back."

"Sush," instructed Isabel, putting her hand up to signal to them to stop moving.

"There is a light up ahead,"

A statement that was clearly proven correct when they saw the light pouring from under one of the doors just up ahead.

As the three of them got into position, Hunter couldn't help but send up a quick prayer to whoever was listening that Sara's daughter was okay. After everything that she had been through in the last two years he couldn't be the one to tell her that she lost her daughter too.

The ritual had just finished in Nanda Parbat and Nyssa and Sara had managed to get a few minutes alone when a young member of league came rushing into the room they where in.

"My lady," called the young woman, dropping to her knees The moment she was close enough to the heir and her beloved.

"This better be important," snapped Nyssa, pulling away from Sara far enough to shoot the on recruit a look that sent fear running through the young women.

"I am sorry to interrupt," says the young woman, making sure not to look the heir in the eye "but word has come through from the team that you had sent to London. Information that I believe you would require at once."

"What information?" Demanded Nyssa, moving so she towered over the young woman.

"they have had to breech building that they were watching. There was an explosion within the promoter and they have gone in to secure anyone they find inside."

"Tell my team to get ready," instructed Nyssa, slipping into the facade that have the members of the league shaking in fear whenever they are in the same room as her. "We leave within the hour."

"As you wish," says the woman, before rushing out of the room to carry out Nyssa's orders.

"Nyssa..." Breathed Sara, the moment they where along.

"Sara I will bring her home," Nyssa assured her as she pulled Sara back into her arms, "if she is in that building...if those monsters have done anything to her, I will make them beg for death itself."

i have been planning to add a couple to this story since the start but after seen the new captain America film I really like one of them with the person they where paired with. (I am trying to not give anything away). First time in my life I have liked a couple together and with other people equally.


End file.
